


The Changover

by Nate56Mate



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate56Mate/pseuds/Nate56Mate
Summary: In an alternate world where Chang was arrested after the study group overthrew his tyrannical rule over Greendale, Jeff finds out Star Burns survived his supposed death while City College Dean Spreck plans to destroy the school.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes/Britta Perry
Kudos: 6





	The Changover

It's a new school year, Greendale Community College is still recuperating from the tyrannical rule of one Ben Chang, who had kidnapped Dean Pelton, hired an imposter and ruled the school, but however, thanks to Jeff Winger and his study group, they managed to free the real Dean and put a stop to Chang's dictatorship.

Chang has been sent to a prison in Denver, on the charges of kidnapping, attempted arson, violating child labor laws and attempted murder.

Meanwhile in the Greendale gym, Dean Pelton is giving a speech to the students.

"Welcome to Greendale for a new year" Pelton begins his speech "As you see, the school is still recovering from the deanspotic rule of Benjamin Franklin Chang and his fascist army of pre-teens"

In the audience, Jeff Winger, Britta Perry, Abed Nadir, Shirley Bennett, Annie Edison, Troy Barnes and Pierce Hawthorne are watching the Dean make his speech.

"I'm surprised he hasn't mentioned us yet" Britta says.

"I like to thank Jeffrey Winger and his friends for putting a stop to Chang and restoring me back to my rightful position of Dean" Pelton points at to the Study Group.

"You just jinxed us, Britta" Jeff says.

"Without you guys, I would be starving to death in a dark room and Chang would be the one giving the speech"

Jeff stands up "Dean Pelton, we wouldn't consider ourselves heroes, we were just being good citizens and brought down a crazy guy who was trying to start the Fourth Reich" Jeff said.

"Oh, Please, Jeffrey, you managed to prevent one of the greatest education disasters since Brown University" Pelton said.

"Being acknowledged as heroes even though we don't want to be acknowledged as such, common trope" Abed says.

"The only real hero here is Jesus" Shirley says.

"Oh please, if The Dean says we're heroes, we're heroes" Pierce said "Where's our hero money?"

Troy looks at Pierce "If we didn't get paid the day we saved the school, we won't get paid now" Troy told his older friend.

"Look, people, I'd like to say, I'm proud that we saved the school, but We don't deserve to acknowledged at heroes" Annie said.

"Don't worry" Pelton said "We'll be holding a dance in your honor"

This was not at all a surprise to the Study Group, given his tendency to have dances.

* * *

In Prison, Former Spanish Teacher and Security Guard, Ben Chang is sitting in his prison cell with his cellmate, Mikhail.

"I will break out of prison, because, so help me, I refuse to be a part of a Chang gang" Chang declared.

"Don't you mean Chain gang?" Mikhail asked the mentally ill Asian man.

"No, I have a tendency to make puns with my name" Chang said "But soon, Jeff Winger and his friends will face my wrath, again"


End file.
